1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage and exchange system for transferring data such as facsimile messages and images for storage and transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent data storage and exchange systems for use as facsimile systems, for example, store data such as facsimile messages and images which are received and to be transmitted and transmit and receive the stored data. The data storage and exchange systems are required to have a wide variety of additional functions to meet various demands for convenient, efficient, and safe data transmission and reception. For example, the additional functions include functions to process received data based on information indicative of a source, a destination, a service such as multi-address calling, a password, and a time designated for transmission. Heretofore, these additional functions are performed by a processor which controls the overall operation of a data storage and exchange system. Since the processor undergoes a heavy multi-function burden, it comprises a high-speed, large-scale processor or a plurality of processors connected for parallel processing. Such a processor design is however relatively expensive. Therefore, there has been a demand for a data storage and exchange system which can be controlled by a small-scale processor that is freed from an excessive burden to perform a wide variety of desired multiple functions.